User talk:YazzyDream
Color page Indeed the article is not completely coherent at the moment. At first I didn't know these pages where in color and since they are no longer made I put them in the Exception part of theCover Page §. Maybe we should put them in the color part as well but create a separated table to emphasize the fact that they are not done anymore. Kdom 06:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The table We can insert them to the old table, I've already seen it missin'.-RobertTheodore 05:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you want to do do this, just do it ^^ If you don't I will supply it later. Noy I have to work. -RobertTheodore 05:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Shonen cover I can see you have found the link on Mangahelpers site. It's a great job they have done there. Is it possible that you categorize the image in the Category:Cover images. For the redirect, please don't use PAGENAME otherwise they will be in the middle of the 200th chapters. Maybe something like Shonen Jump . Also you can create a dedicate category if you want. Kdom 17:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Gallery templates I reverted your edits on gallery templates because they look terrible on wide screen.Tipota 09:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) --Tipota 10:25, July 28, 2010 (UTC) On that subject I've started a Forum:Gallery with not much success also I think it is important for the wiki general appearance. Maybe you have some idea on them. D->R dokusha = reader (source) Kdom 09:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Good night I'm going to have lunch :-) Kdom 09:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 595 cover File_talk:Ch595.jpg --Tipota 07:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Arc cover forum I thought that at least you may be interested in this discussion. .Kdom 20:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry but your external links do not seem to work Kdom 09:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :And I can see you were the good person to contact :-) :Oops! I just reorganized my photobucket and forgot I linked them here! Haha, thanks. I'm a little OCD about images. XD --YazzyDream 09:29, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't know OCD, I will have learned something today. Although I prefer french TOC :-) Kdom 10:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ooh, I didn't know that. I prefer it. I too have learned something new today. :D From now on that's what I'll say. --YazzyDream 10:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of images, I hope you will support me on that proposal Kdom 20:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Templates Are you going to fix this problem?--Tipota 20:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Buggy during Jaya Arc Can you remind me the chapter where this happened? Tipota 00:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for welcoming me, I like your userpage, it's very neat. Munchable901 01:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm, OCD? Also, I just made my userpage. :P Munchable901 02:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : I like getting straight to the point. Also, I am a relatively new One Piece fan, I started only about 2 weeks ago. =D Munchable901-Contact 03:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Image Size If you're going to standardize images then make it something useful like 250-270px. That is more useful than a lower size. SeaTerror 17:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Admins Hey, could you give a list of all the admins here? and bureaucrats too. =D Thanks. Munchable901-Contact 23:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Whoah, there's only 4 admins. Most of them are inactive. Don't this wiki needs more? I mean, it's fairly large. Munchable901-Contact 16:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Aww, why not? :D Anyways, you like this? --> <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 01:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Getting a bit used to the wiki, I noticed that a lot of Anons, here! [[User:Munchable901|'Munchable901']] [[User talk:Munchable901|''Contact]] 19:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Past Tense Hey, do we write "was" instead of "is" for dead characters? [[User:Munchable901|'Munchable901']] [[User talk:Munchable901|Contact]] 03:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Active Talks Forum:Currently_Active_Talks I think you would be interested in this so I wanted to link you. SeaTerror 03:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Anons I'm wondering, how can anons find and comment on blogs if they don't have access to the "MyHome" feature? User:Munchable90120:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Your Input I was wondering if you would like to comment on a forum post I made. :D User:Munchable90102:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : How about on this one too? User:Munchable901 15:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) image categories is it possible you use the redirection rules when categorizing images. They are specified on the category page. Thanks. Kdom 06:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Also I have started a forum on that topic if you can give your ideas. Kdom 06:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Image categorization. It is in the Site Problem section Image Glitch Hey, thanks for fixing all those image glitches. Just asking, is it something wrong with the system? Yatanogarasu 06:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Your Blog Post Why can't we post a comment? Even though you asked for our opinion XD '<|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901' 01:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. :P '<|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901''' 01:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to say that you entertain me so much. Your posts always put a smile on my face and actually make me lol. Just thought you would appreciate that.Galcion 04:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Image size I've noticed that you are trying to keep all the images to a consistant size using 230px. Keep in mind though that just because the system uses that ratio to display all images by default it does not mean it is the correct choice. Unfortunately not all images have the same dimensions for us to use an "official" standard in order to display them properly. MasterDeva 19:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Banning I can ban anons if they display clear vandalism and such. For the vandalism template, I guess other editors can implement it.Mugiwara Franky 01:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) SBS traduction I have read that you can read japanese in the One Day talk page. Would it be possible to use your skill for the SBS traduction. Some of the last volumes are missing, as well as the voice actors SBS. I can provide you with the raw if you want. Kdom 07:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Great. Try this link and tell me if there is a problem. I think I have not forgotten any. Kdom 09:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Take your time, we have plenty with the break. Kdom 10:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) hair Seems like a reallt silly thing to argue over, but yes, it can loose pgimentation after you die, depends mostly on conditions though. A perfectly perserved specimen whill only have mild fading seen while a not so well one will go grey due to silly things like expose to sunlight, heat, etc, etc. Its complex, but not every corpse pulled out of the ground will still retain its true colour. So, the fact Ryuuma has white hair doesn't ness mean he aged. Also, hair can bleach in the sun though its doubtful this happened, I don't think we can really claim anything on it without confirmation and reference that he was old. 21:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Pigmentations that give skin and hair its colour are not being supplied when you die, in many cases, the skin darkens for instance. If the pigments fade for whatever reasons, then the hair will loose its colour. Its hard to explain... ^_^' 21:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Picture Credit Does it really matter whether ot not to give credit to those that uploaded the picture? I mean it doesn't really look good.Zero62422002 22:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I mean look at this, it looks weird. Featured Articles Can you update this list? Tipota 01:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Moved Discussion Forum:Site_Poll_Voting_Issues I moved the discussion to there since it had nothing to do with the other topic. SeaTerror 20:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Originally when the wikia was found, it had no color. After some time I did indeed customized it but I did so based on lots of suggestions and responses from the community. For the new changes, I'm not sure what to expect.Mugiwara Franky 10:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) About the Gura Gura no Mi Image The image showing Whitebeard using his Gura Gura no Mi powers taken from the opening One day showcases with the most detail the fruit's signature attack (notice the quality around the cracks and the little particles that fall). That's why it's better suited than all the other anime images we've used so far and has be chosen to portray it. MasterDeva 16:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC)